The Mist
by Day Dreamer By Night
Summary: This is a fanfic of the VOTDT & how the Mist would effect Christine & Edmund if both their darkest desires were wanting each other. Now I KNOW this isn't how Ed really is but just enjoy the sexiness & don't judge. After I saw how he acted when he was over taken by greed for gold, I couldn't help but wonder how he would act if he was over taken by - well...you'll know when you read.


An un-told story from Narnia

Chapter One

The Mist

Deepest Desires

"We will fight it and we will stand together against the Mist!" Cried out Prince Caspian. Who was giving his speech atop the sky deck.

Christine sighed. She could care less about the speech that Caspian was giving to the crew. She already knew what eminent danger plagued them at this pressing time. She also didn't want to hear anything Caspian had to say, due to the fact that he too was a victim of the Mist. But it was clear that one of his deepest, and darkest desires, was to have Christine all to himself. To take control and have his way with her . It seemed the same way with a few of the young men in the crew. Christine had been dodging the men on the ship ever since they had sailed into the Mist. Since she was one of three females on ship - and the first two was a little girl, and the other a queen - she guessed that the crew saw it fit to choose her.

"We MUST resist any temptation of the Mist! It will lie to you and seek out your deepest secrets! It will make you act like a fool at many times!" Caspian said. His words were followed by nods, grunts, and laughter.

Christine gritted her teeth. She was gripping the hilt of the sword so tightly, that the whites of her knuckles shone brightly in the faint, glow of the distant full moon, and ocean.

Upon looking down to her left, she saw that Edmund's hand too was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. His pale face seemed to glow in the dim light and his jaw was clenched tight.

Christine continued to stare out of the corner of her eye, but quickly looked away when Edmund glanced over at her.

She raised her head to the sudden change in Caspian's voice.

"Now! You all will have to share a cabin. We will split up into pairs, then head to each other's separate cabins, and get some well needed sleep!"

Everyone nodded and begun to look around for a partner.

Christine was standing there waiting to be paired with a fellow crew member, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side and saw Edmund staring down at her.

"Well?" He said. His voice sounded horse. As if he hadn't used it since their arrival into the Mist. Christine flinched. That was the day that Edmund had cornered her while they were scavenging for food. He had been under the influence of the Mist. Which made Christine wonder about Edmund's feelings for her.

"Christine!" Edmund suddenly snapped.

"What?" Christine asked, shaking her head to rid her mind of the memory.

"Shall we head to our bunks?" He asked blankly.

Christine hesitated.

"I-well... I was hoping to be paired with-"

Edmund leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder.

"If you don't go with me, you'll be paired with Caspian." Edmund muttered quickly into her ear. His lips slightly brushing over her cheek, making her blush. But when Christine looked back over to Caspian, she saw him heading her way, with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Oooh, no! Yeah, lets go!" Christine said hurriedly. She grabbed Edmund's hand and walked quickly past Caspian, through the solid oak door, and into the darkened hallway.

"Okay." Christine continued. "I think we're-I mean I'm safe."

Edmund said nothing.

Christine looked around at him and saw that he was staring at her.

She tried to slow her heart beat, but she knew Edmund could feel her pulse quickening as she looked up into his dark, brown eyes.

Christine gasped slightly. Because for a moment, she could have sworn that she'd seen a hint of green floating through Edmund's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her toward him.

"No!" Christine said quickly, dropping his hand.

Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"You're not okay?"

"I-I meant...yes! I'm fine it's just-"

She broke off as Edmund drew closer. Christine could feel his warm breath against her - now- red face.

"Edmund! This isn't really you! It's-it's the Mist! I-we can't! Please, we have to get to our bunks!"

She lost her train of thought as Edmund slowly began to back her up against the wall.

Mumbling foolishly, Christine began to edge her way toward her cabin door, trying to get there before Edmund. So maybe she could shut him out. However, Edmund followed her the whole way there. When she finally found her door, she reached behind her for the handle, but Edmund was too quick for her. Grabbing the handle with his right hand, he raised his left to the center of Christine's chest.

Christine's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Edmund suddenly turned the handle to the door, and pushed her in.

Christine fell upon her bed as Edmund closed and locked the door behind him.

"Edmund!" Christine tried to say, but she just couldn't choke it out.

Edmund removed his chest armor as he walked over to where Christine was sprawled on the bed.

"Edmund-" Christine finally choked out.

"Don't." Edmund said coolly. He reached out and begun to unbuckle Christine's waist guard and then her vest. Stepping back, Edmund removed his shirt.

Christine couldn't help but bite her lip.

"Take it off." Edmund told her. Indicating her belt and leg armor. Christine did so, and when she was finished, Edmund placed his hands upon her bare shoulders, and slowly pushed himself on top of her.

Christine stared up into Edmund's handsome face, feeling that, the Mist couldn't be all bad after all.

Then she felt Edmund's hand at her waist, pulling down her leggings.

He slowly lowered his face to hers. Then with such force that it took Christine aback, he kissed her. Christine sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers entangled themselves into his jet black hair.

She then started pushing down Edmund's pants as his tongue slid through her parted lips and into her mouth.

And she let him take over. Completely.

Christine gripped his shoulders tightly as he entered her.

Moving slowly, Edmund grabbed her thigh and changed position. Christine gasped, clutching Edmund's hand as he forced her on top of him.

Laying on Edmund's chest, Christine moaned as she rotated her hips back and forth. She moved faster as she held onto Edmund's hands and raised herself above him, and then back down.

Edmund moaned and then grabbed onto Christine's hair, pulling her face to his. They intertwined their lips and Edmund inserted his tongue into her mouth again. Christine slid her tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. He smiled and did the same with her's.

Edmund's lips then moved to Christine's neck. She moaned as he made his way down her neck and began leaning forward, pushing her down onto the bed. All the time, kissing her further and further away from her lips.

He laid her down on her back and entered her again. This time he was more aggressive. Christine had to bite down hard to keep from crying out. Edmund smirked and held her hands above her head, pushing deeper into her.

Soon, it came to a point where Edmund was pushing too hard.

"Edmund! P-please - slower!" Christine whimpered.

"Sorry." He whispered. Christine looked up at him, her eyes streaming.

"Are you okay?" Edmund breathed, looking worriedly down at her.

"Yes!" Christine said. "It's just... you're pushing to hard...and...it-well...it hurts...because...this is my first time."

Edmund nodded. He released one of her hands and stroked her face. His face seemed understanding. Then suddenly, it hardened. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be slower for now...but I will make you scream."

Christine's heart skipped a beat. She stared wide eyed up at Edmund as he drew back. He smiled strangely down at her. And yet again, Christine saw a flash of green in Edmund's eyes. She froze up.

Edmund smiled again as he felt her body tense underneath him.

"That's okay... you won't be tense for very long."

And with that, Edmund lifted Christine up by her waist, and pulled her legs behind him.

"Edmund! Slowly-!" Christine squeaked. But Edmund had already pushed into her again.

This time, Christine really did scream. Suddenly the pain had gone away and she felt only pure pleasure. Edmund groaned and fell forward slightly. He caught himself by pushing down on the bed with one hand, while the other held onto Christine.

"Is this slow enough for you?" Edmund snarled as he pushed extra hard into her.

Christine didn't answer. She couldn't talk. Her mouth was agape and she was trying not to scream again. Edmund moaned and leant forward, grabbed onto Christine's hands, then reached to the right. Christine opened her eyes. She glanced over at Edmund, who was grabbing something from the side of the bed.

Christine then saw what it was.

Edmund pulled Christine up by her hands and wrapped the belt around her wrists. He buckled it and laid Christine back down.

"I need my hands for other things." He muttered.

"Mmmm hmmm..." Christine said, not really paying attention. Because Edmund had just begun kissing her breasts. He moved higher and kissed her jaw line.

"I want to get on top!" Christine said suddenly.

Edmund smiled. He laid back and Christine fell upon him. She touched in between his legs, made it so they were connected again, and then grabbed onto the head board as she rose up and down. Christine tried to be as rough as Edmund was being, but he was much stronger than her.

Edmund had groaned Christine's name a few times, which meant she was doing something right.

"Harder!" He said.

Christine was breathing heavily, but she did as Edmund asked, and began to roughly rotate her hips.

Edmund's lips parted into a half smile. Christine glanced up at the mirror above the head board, and almost cried out. For she had just seen a flash of green in her own blue eyes.

Christine's eyebrows knitted together. She bared her teeth and tore off the belt that was around her wrists. She looked down at Edmund who was pushing and pulling Christine up and down and grabbed onto his hair. She pulled his head back and kissed him as hard as she could. Edmund reacted immediately to Christine. He clutched her hair and slid his tongue into her mouth. Christine then grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest. Edmund continued kissing her as he groped her chest.

Christine's lips parted and she let out a whimper.

"Keep going!" Edmund said.

Christine nodded and rose above Edmund. She was just about to fall back down onto him and re-connect when - out of the blue - a crashing noise sounded right outside of the cabin door. Both Edmund and Christine jumped.

"What was that?" Christine whispered.

"Shh!" Edmund hissed. He slid out from underneath Christine, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around his waist, and quickly walked over to the door. He peered out through the eyehole, then gestured to Christine to cover herself and get into the separate bunk. Christine did so. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor and bed, pulled on her shirt and pants, and leapt into the opposite bunk.

Edmund quickly pulled on his pants and opened the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Caspian demanded. He glared angrily at Edmund. "I heard suspicious noises in here! And they better not be what I think they are!" As Caspian said this, he pushed past Edmund into the cabin. Looking around, Caspian saw Christine laying in her bed.

"What's wrong Caspian?" Christine asked, trying to calm her breathing and heart beat. Caspian squinted his eyes at Christine.

"I know what's been going on between you two! And I don't like it!"

Christine tried not to look guilty and made a face of innocents.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Caspian!" Christine said, bewildered sounding. "Edmund and I were just sleeping when you knocked! If you believe anything strange is going on, I can tell you it's not!"

Edmund smiled evilly at Caspian.

"She's right!" Edmund said. "We were just sleeping in our own beds Caspian. And besides..." Edmund continued. "You should be in your cabin by now! Not bothering Christine and I."

Caspian clenched his teeth and bawled up his fists.

"I know what I heard Pevensie!" Caspian snarled. "And I won't stand for it! Now I want Christine to come to my cabin. She can bunk with Lucy and I."

Edmund snorted.

"She's not going anywhere Caspian! And by the way, I just bet that Lucy isn't even in your cabin! Christine is bunking with me tonight! You said so yourself that we could find our own partner to bunk with. Christine suggested that we share this cabin and so we did. Now I would suggest you leave! NOW!"

Caspian shot a hateful look over at Christine, who glared back.

"Fine. Have it your way Pevensie...But I expect to see you both bright and early tomorrow morning! And if either of you are - even in the slightest bit - tired...I'll know what happened!"

Now it was Christine's turn to laugh.

"Caspian, if we're tired tomorrow, it will be because you woke us up! Now please go to bed! A girl needs her beauty sleep!"

And without another word, Caspian spun on his heel and left in a huff. Edmund slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"Well that was close." Edmund sneered.

"Edmund!" Christine hissed under her breath. "Shh! He could be listening!"

"Then we better be quite. Now won't we Christine?" Edmund said, clearing the distance between them. He fell upon Christine and kissed her. Christine bit down a laugh as Edmund begun taking off their clothes.

Once he had gotten Christine naked, he took over.

Edmund pushed through Christine as hard as he had done before, but slower this time. He laid chest to chest with her as he pushed deeper and deeper into her body. Christine clenched her teeth as Edmund began kissing her breast. He than moved higher and licked her neck. He moved to the other side and licked her neck all the way up to her bottom lip, which was quivering.

Christine wrapped her leg around Edmund's back and clung to his shoulders as he moved in and out.

Christine's body then started to seize up. Edmund seemed to get an extra burst of energy and moved even faster.

Christine and Edmund were both breathing quickly.

"Almost!" Christine squeaked. "Harder! Harder!"

Edmund did as she said. But both he and Christine had started to groan to loudly. Christine pushed on Edmund's chest. He leaned back, Christine grabbed his free hand, and cupped it over her mouth to dim the sound of her cries. Edmund did the same. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his mouth.

They both lasted a few more minutes, then finally, Edmund released and Christine's eyes seemed to roll back. Her mouth was wide open underneath Edmund's hand and she was whimpering in ecstasy.

Edmund seemed to be too. For his held Christine's hand to his mouth for a moment longer as he pushed into her one last time and then collapsed onto the bed next to Christine.

...

Mist or no Mist...Christine felt perfectly happy here, curled up underneath this royal bed-spread with Edmund.

"So... what are we going to tell Caspian when we're tired as heck today?" Christine asked, smiling.

"Let him have a fit!" Edmund laughed. "I mean, what is he even going to do? Have us walk the plank? As if!"

Christine giggled.

"Yeah, I guess he really doesn't have any excuse to do anything!"

"Mmm hmm..." Edmund said.

"You're not listening are you?" Christine asked.

"Sorry..." Edmund said. "I'm just trying to think of an excuse for us to do this again..."

Christine laughed.

"Well if we don't get eaten-"

"That sounds like fun-"

"Oh, shut up! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah...but I kind of like my idea more..."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not happening for either of us! I don't like giving or receiving with that kind of thing!"

Edmund smiled.

"Well, darn."

Christine punched him lightly in his side and wrapped her leg around him, snuggling into his chest.

"For now...let's just get some sleep." She said, yawning.

"Okay..." Edmund said, trying_ not_ to yawn.

"I can't wait for more." Christine said, trailing her fingers down his thigh.

"Me too." Edmund said, pulling her leg up higher on him and lightly squeezing her backside.

"Mmmmm..." Christine said, smiling into the crook of Edmund's neck.

"Goodnight Christine..." Edmund said. "I'm happy that I could share it with you."

"Same here Edmund..." Christine grinned.

Edmund turned his head to the side and kissed Christine sweetly on the lips.

"See you in the morning..."

Christine smiled again and closed her eyes. She knew that tomorrow would be a horrific battle. Not only with the Mist. But with Caspian too.

However, for now, Christine was happy laying here in Edmund's arms.

...

Chapter Two

The Battle

and

A Royal Temper-Tantrum

Christine slowly opened her eyes as the sun streamed through the curtains. Yawning, she stretched and peered over at the window. It was light enough where she could tell that it was quite early.

She suddenly felt an arm tighten around her waist. Rolling over, she stared into the smiling face of Edmund.

"Morning." He said in a gruff voice.

"Morning!" Christine smiled.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"What?" Edmund said. "Cheek?"

"Well!" Christine argued. "You have morning breath!"

Edmund laughed and covered his mouth.

"Sorry!" He said through his hand.

"We should be getting up anyway... here, drink this and you should be good with your breath." Christine got up and grabbed a small cylinder of a potion she had made at the magician's house.

"Here." She said, handing it to Edmund. "Just a sip should do it."

"What is it?" Edmund asked. Taking the glass and crinkling his nose.

"Its just something I made. Drink it!"

"Great...she's trying to kill me." Edmund rolled his eyes. "First I give her a wonderful night and now she's trying to kill me..."

Christine laughed.

"Yeah, you did... now drink, Morning Breath!"

Edmund made a face and took a swig from the cylinder.

"Ack!" He coughed. "Its awful!"

Christine gave him a look.

"It tastes like 'Maple', Ed."

"Oh..."

Christine laughed and nicked the glass from Edmund's hands. She took a swig and walked over to the dresser in the corner.

Edmund smiled as Christine bent over and set the cylinder inside one of the bottom drawers. When Christine turned, Edmund was still smirking.

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"Nothing..." Edmund smiled. "You've just got a really nice-"

**BAM, BAM, BAM!**

A banging on the door told Christine that Caspian had gotten up early to check in on her and Edmund.

"Ugh!" Edmund groaned. "Not this idiot again!"

"Shush!" Christine snapped. She tip toed over to her clothes and quickly got dressed. Edmund did the same and opened the cabin door.

"Well?" Caspian demanded. "Too tired to wake up?"

Edmund laughed.

"Not at all!" He said, smiling. "Christine and I had a very good night sleep!"

Caspian scowled.

"Well... its time to ready our stations!" He turned and walked briskly away.

"What a git." Christine laughed. Edmund smiled.

"C'mon." He pulled Christine to him and kissed her.

Christine held onto the neck of his armor as she leaned into him. Edmund then turned with her still kissing him and wrapped his arms around her. His hand slid down her back to her backside. He was about to slide his hand underneath her thigh when they heard people emerging out of the neighboring cabins. Edmund broke apart from Christine and stood attentively by the wall. Lucy came out of a cabin and walked over to Christine and Edmund.

"Have a nice sleep?" She asked Christine, smiling.

"Uhh..." Christine felt very uncomfortable talking with Lucy at the moment.

"Well!" Edmund said quickly, slapping his hands together. "I've got to lead the men out to the deck and you two need to follow us!" He waved sarcastically and called the men to follow him out the doors that lead to the deck.

"Ready?" Lucy asked, looking suspiciously down at Christine.

Christine smiled awkwardly, nodded, and she and Lucy walked out into the smog. The day would have been quite sunny, if it were not for the deepening darkness that surrounded them.

Christine glanced sideways at Lucy, who was squinting through the smog.

"Can you see anything?" Christine asked.

"Nope." Lucy said, not looking at her.

"Lucy?" Christine said. "Are you upset with me?"

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, then she turned and looked at Christine.

"Is there something going on between you and my brother?"

Christine sighed and stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lucy..." She said quietly. "I don't even know if it will last but...I think it was just the Mist that really made us- umm...n-never mind...I just hope you're not angry with me."

Lucy smiled.

"Nah...it's fine...he needs someone like you. Just don't tell me about anything okay?"

Christine laughed.

"Thanks Lucy... and don't worry! My lips are sealed. But..." She glanced over at Caspian who was glaring at her. "Could you stick around me for a while? Caspian has been trying to well...do things to me and he's been giving Ed and I, a lot of crap."

Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I guessed he would... after I taught him a lesson, I thought he'd be after you next."

Christine's eyes widened.

"So he _did_ go after you!"

Lucy grimaced.

"Only a little...it creeped me out, big time!" She chuckled and went on. "But I think he learned his lesson after I kicked him in his- well...you get the point."

Christine couldn't help but burst out laughing. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Lucy smiled again.

"C'mon...let's go up to the sky deck...maybe Caspian will leave you be, for a while."

Christine nodded and followed Lucy up the small flight of stairs.

...

She and Lucy spoke for a long time.

They were laughing when Lucy gasped, staring behind Christine.

Christine felt a hand wrap around her wrist and hot breath on the back of her neck. In one fluid moment, she drew her sword, whipped around, and grabbed hold of the person's throat, digging her nails into it.

She bared her teeth and slammed the figure into the mast. The figure yelped and fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Lucy breathed, drawing her sword.

Christine looked back at Lucy then down at the figure. She gasped and jumped back. There on the ground, was...nothing.

Lucy stared wide eyed at Christine.

"But... I saw it! It was right there!" Lucy said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT HAPPENED?" Caspian, Edmund, and a few other crew members were running up the stairs. Edmund ran over to where Christine and Lucy were standing and checked to see if they were alright. He grabbed Christine by her shoulders and asked what happened. Christine ad Lucy explained what had happened. They described how Lucy and she had been talking when Christine felt the thing behind her. Edmund smiled when Christine spoke of how she had attacked the figure and slammed it into the mast.

"Strange things are happening..." A Minotaur to Christine's left said in a gruff voice. "We have to face our fears. Christine did as good a job as any of us would." He nodded his large head at Christine. She smiled and bowed her head in appreciation.

"Yes." Caspian said, stepping near Christine and placing his hand on her shoulder. "She did very well."

Christine shrugged off Caspian's hand and walked over to Lucy and Edmund. Caspian looked put off but he pulled himself together and was just about to say something when someone called his name.

"CASPIAN! MAN OVER BOARD! MAN OVER BOARD!"

"What?" Caspian flew down the steps and leaned over the side of the ship. "Where? Who is it?"

Christine, Edmund, and Lucy all ran to Caspian's side, staring out into the darkness. Then they saw him.

"Away with you! Away! You do not frighten me foul darkness! Away! You have no power over me!" The old man was crouched down on a rock, waving a sword above his head like a mad man.

"Quick!" Edmund called to the crew. "Get him on board! I think it's one of the Lords!"

"Lord Rhoop?" Christine called.

"AWAY WITH YOU, FEMALE DEMON! AWAY!" The crazed man raised the sword up with both hands and shook it up and down.

"Oh, somebody go get him!" Edmund rolled his eyes. "Eustace! Go fly over there please!"

Eustace nodded, spread his great, scaly wings, and swooped over to the old man. He grabbed hold of him and with the man screaming, flew back over to the ship. He was about to set down the old man onto the deck, when the he flung the sword into Eustace's leg. Eustace cried out a horrific roar and dropped the old man onto the deck.

"SOMEBODY GRAB HIM!" Edmund hollered.

The crew tried to hold onto the old man as he yelled various curse words. But none of the crew wanted to get chopped to pieces.

"Get out of the way!" Christine snapped at Caspian, who was standing in front of her. She shoved passed Caspian, drew her sword, and with Caspian yelling after her to stop, she walked up behind the old man, and slammed down the hilt of the sword on the top of his head.

He looked around at Christine as if the blow hadn't fazed him. Then, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?_" Caspian snarled at Christine.

"Well, _you_ weren't doing anything! So _I_ took advantage of it!"

Caspian looked as if he wanted to hit Christine.

"She's right! Now can we _please_ do something about the unconscious Lord on the ground?" A small voice piped up from below Christine. She looked down and saw Reepicheep walking over to Rhoop. He pulled a miniscule bottle out of his belt, opened it, and held it under Rhoop's nose. He awoke with a start. Christine grabbed the sword he had been flailing above his head and jumped back.

"WE MUSN'T THINK OF NIGHTMARES! DO NOT THINK OF THEM!" Rhoop was still yelling out strange things.

"_What_?" Christine grabbed hold of the front of Rhoop's shirt. "What are you talking about?"

"The MIST!" He stared wide eyed back and forth, not looking Christine straight in the eyes. "If you think of your nightmares, they become true! Its all the Mist's doing!"

Christine frowned. Then suddenly, she heard an intake of breath from behind her. Turning, she saw Edmund looking horrified.

"What?" She asked, letting go of Rhoop, and letting him fall back.

"Oh, no!" Edmund closed his eyes, opened them, then ran to the side of the boat.

Christine, Caspian, Lucy, and the rest of the crew ran over to Edmund to see what he was looking for.

"What's wrong Edmund?" Christine touched his shoulder as he frantically searched the surface of the foggy water.

"THERE!" A voice shouted.

Everyone looked over to where the man was pointing. About a yard from them, what they thought was a rock, sunk into the water.

"_Edmund_!" Christine yanked him around and gripped his shoulders. "_What _did you think of?"

Edmund didn't answer at first. Then suddenly, Lucy screamed. Christine and Edmund turned around to see a giant shape merging out of the water.

Christine watched in horror as it rose high above them.

"Sea serpent..." Edmund whispered under his breath.

"Well...Damn it Ed!" Christine said as the serpent shook the water from it's body.

"TO YOUR STATIONS!" Caspian ordered the crew. Everyone ran to their places and drew their weapons.

"Christine! Go back!" Edmund pointed to the door that lead to the cabins.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Christine glared up at Edmund. "I'm _fighting_!"

Edmund opened his mouth to say something, when a booming screech sounded behind them. Edmund whipped around to find the serpent looking over at them.

"Get BACK!" Caspian called over to them.

In one movement, Edmund turned to Christine, wrapped his arms around her, and dove out of the way just in time as the serpent lunged for them, slamming its great head into the side of the ship. Making it rock violently back and forth, as water splashed over the sides.


End file.
